


A Six Week Waiting Period

by GentlyMorbid



Series: A Promise of Safety [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HOORAY, No angst at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: Ahsoka wakes up





	

As Ahsoka awoke, she shifted in her bed.

Without opening her eyes, she knew that she had overslept, if the soft beeping of that new alarm was any indication.

However, Ahsoka figured that she deserved to sleep in a little. She’d been out all night with Barriss, after all.

Eventually, she stretched beneath her blankets. They were heavier and more comfortable than usual, she idly noticed.

Wondering when the Temple had installed new mattresses and blankets, Ahsoka opened her eyes and yawned, but froze when she took in her surroundings.

She wasn’t in her room at the Temple. She was in a hospital room.

The soft beeping was coming from a monitor to her left, but otherwise, the new room was empty, save for the one person she really wanted to see.

Barriss Offee was sitting in a chair to her right, looking relieved and anxious at the same time.

Barriss placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, as Ahsoka asked, “What happened, Barriss? What am I doing in a hospital?”

Barriss answered hesitantly. “You… you were wounded, Ahsoka. Saving me.”

Ahsoka thought for a minute. “How long have I been unconscious for?”

Barriss’ eyes watered and tears starting pouring down her cheeks as she cried. “T-two days. I… I…” Taking a deep breath, Barriss continued evenly, “I alerted the Temple as soon as I realised what had happened. You saved me, Ahsoka!”

Ahsoka started crying softly. Barriss moved her arm around Ahsoka’s shoulder to hold her, as she released her grief.

Ahsoka sniffed. “If it hadn’t been for me in the first place, we wouldn’t have gone out and you wouldn’t have been in danger!”

Barriss hushed her while bringing herself under control. “Your guilt is unnecessary, Ahsoka. I’m alive, after all, and in a much better state than you are.”

Eager for information on her physical state, Ahsoka inquired, “What do you mean? How bad is it?”

Barriss took a deep breath. “You were in theatre for three hours. The bullet fractured your hip, but the surgeon said you would be fine with a lot of rest and recovery.”

Ahsoka grew angry. “What happened to the shooter? I swear, when I find them, I will skin their kriffing hide!”

Barriss smiled. “Well, you’re in luck. She ran after the first shot. The local police droids apprehended her trying to leave Coruscant.”

Ahsoka sighed. “Well, at least she’s not getting away any time soon.”

Barriss leaned in to kiss her and Ahsoka allowed it. After what seemed like too brief a moment, Barriss leaned back and laughed as Ahsoka scowled good naturedly.

“That’s not fair, Barriss. I’ve been out for two days injured and that’s the welcome I get?”

Barriss laughed. “If you think that’s bad, just wait until you hear what else the doctor said.”

Ahsoka’s eyes lit up with curiosity, even though she already suspected the answer.

As Barriss whispered into her ear, she jumped slightly as Ahsoka loudly made her displeasure known. “SIX WEEKS?!”

Barriss consoled her after the ringing in her ears stopped. “It’s not that long. Besides, the doctor doesn’t want you putting pressure on your hip. Otherwise, you could make it worse.”

Two knocks on the door signalled a new arrival. Ahsoka moved her head to see Anakin Skywalker walk through the door.

Anakin smiled as he spoke. “So what if you have to wait? Would you rather bleed out on top of Barriss?”

Ahsoka looked mortified, while Barriss just blushed slightly. Ahsoka asked tentatively, “So you heard that, huh?”

Anakin chuckled. “I’m pretty sure the entire hospital heard.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Great, just what I need. I think I’d rather have died, actually.”

Barriss immediately scolded Ahsoka, “That’s not funny! You did almost die!”

Ahsoka’s sighed. “I’m sorry, Barriss. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I know you must have spent a lot of time worrying about me.”

Barriss smiled, “Well, only a little bit.”

Ahsoka laughed. “I’m so offended, Barriss.” Eyeing her coyly and winking, she continued, “You’ll have to make it up to me.”

Barriss chided her. “You do know we aren’t alone?”

Anakin grinned. “Well, I’m never letting you live that down, Snips! I’m sure you definitely won’t regret that when they let you out of here.”

With a slight bounce in his step, Anakin left both girls alone once again.

Barriss continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “Besides, you must wait six weeks, remember?”

Ahsoka huffed. “Of course I do. I just hate waiting.”

Barriss replied, “If it helps, I’ll be waiting with you, as well.”

Ahsoka replied by shifting to the left side of the bed. Taking the hint, Barriss moved to lie down on the bed next to her.

Once ensconced in the blankets, the girls linked hands as they lay together, their breathing the only sounds in the room aside from the monitor.

Ahsoka murmured sleepily. “I love you, Barriss. Thank you for staying with me.”

Barriss whispered. “I love you, too, Ahsoka. I’ll always be here for you.”

Bolstered by each other’s declaration of love, both girls fell asleep. Barriss dreamt of Ahsoka, newly healed. Ahsoka dreamt of Barriss, forever by her side.

They were peaceful, despite everything, because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, overall, this series took a month to write, edit and think of titles for. I am exhausted but satisfied. I hope you are satisfied too.


End file.
